MISSION: Hijacking and Seducing Dimitri Belikov
by Lilian85
Summary: I, Rosemarie Hathaway, Guardian Extraordinaire and personal Guardian of Queen Vasilissa Dragomir, was on a mission. A mission to hijack and seduce my really sexy Russian boyfriend: Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Written originally for FangednFabulous and therefore M-rated for a reason!


Hey there, Lilian85 is back with another VA FF!

Originally I wrote this story for my fabulous beta **_FangednFabulous_** to feed her deprieved mind, filled with lemons and other hot stuff. It was a treat and she seriously loved it. That's why we would like to share this story with all of you lemon-suckers (I know for sure that there are several out there!).

**SUMMARY:** Rose is on a mission. a special one which includes Dimitri, hand-cuffs and ...

**WARNINGS**: M-rated due to majure content! Be aware! Don't like, don't read.

**AUTHOR:** Lilian85

**BETA:** FangednFabulous

**NOTES:** The characters belong to Richelle, the content is mine and the plot is FangednFabulous'!

_**Mission: Hijacking and Seducing Dimitri**_

I, Rosemarie Hathaway, Guardian Extraordinaire and personal Guardian of Queen Vasilissa Dragomir, was on a mission. A mission to hijack and seduce my really sexy Russian boyfriend: Guardian Dimitri Belikov.

Ever since I had woken up after showing everyone that I was totally serious about protecting Lissa with my life, Dimitri has been going easy on me. His excuse: I had been shot and had to recover fully before he would delve into any sexual interaction with me. Hmpf. That git!

For the past few weeks I have tried my best to show him that I'm healthy and strong enough to fight. That I'm perfectly capable of taking my job seriously and certainly, able to have sex with him again. But he wouldn't budge! Though I have seen the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention: his eyes would travel hungrily over my body, taking in every curve and those smoldering bottomless orbs of his would glaze over with lust. His breathing slightly hitched whenever I moved in the simplest sexy way. Swaying my hips in front of him would do that to him.

He won't know what's coming for him until I have him where I want him most: in our bed! Or a sofa. Or a green meadow. Or a roof top. Or a … Well, you get the picture. But most importantly, it should be somewhere where there is no disturbing cell phone, colleague, Lissa ... No need to explain more, right?

The best part in all of this is that Lissa's actually helping me. She is the bestest of the best for organizing anything for anyone. She would make sure to make it a blast though the finer details she was graciously leaving to me. Maybe it had something to do with the general idea behind this? Who would want to organize a sex feast for their best friend with all the minor details? I wouldn't. And I can understand where Lissa is coming from in this part. But for the rest, I totally held her responsible and I knew that she would go above and beyond with my wildest imaginations. Let me tell you, I had a very active fantasy, especially when it came to Dimitri and me.

Well, back to the topic otherwise I would lose myself in my daydreams. Not that they would only be daydreams as they seemed to constantly reappear at night also, but … well, you catch my drift.

I'm so damn horny these days that I've honestly been thinking about jumping and ravishing him in public. Luckily Lissa's always there to hold me back. Lucky me or lucky him?

I still remember when I had told Lissa about my plan. It had been two weeks ago at a formal dinner with the most important people of the court and Lissa, as their queen, was in the middle of it. As her personal Guardian it had been my duty to stand beside her and Dimitri, as Christian's Guardian, had also been very close. Did I mention that my sexy boyfriend had looked absolutely ravishable that night?

Later on, I had met up with Lissa and told her about my idea.

"_I need to get laid, Liss." I whined, making her blush with embarrassment. "He always keeps me at arm's length and tells me to heal first, but I'm as good as new already."_

_Lissa had only laughed about this until she had realized just how serious I had been. Sobering up, she looked at me and I saw the change of heart immediately. She knew everything about my more than stony relationship with Dimitri and how much I enjoyed it now, that we finally had overcome all obstacles and were together. Just like a normal couple. Since we were both Dhampir's and Guardians, our relationship was somewhat special. Usually it was frowned upon and some even dared to say that a relationship between two Dhampir's meant them neglecting their duties of guardening Moroi. But since Lissa was my charge and coincidental also the Queen, no one dared to say anything in front of her. And what was said behind her back, mysteriously still found its way to her and she would tell everyone off. She was protecting our love and I was grateful for that._

"_Okay, what do you want me to do?" she asked, all serious now._

_I explained it carefully, trying not to embarrass her any further. "I need to get him to myself because then he can't escape. And as soon as he is cut off from everything, I could distract him and seduce him." It definitely said something about the depth of our friendship that she offered me her help in the first place._

"_First of all, we need to set a date and think about a place. I wouldn't suggest your apartment. He will find distractions there. So we need to think of a place." Lissa was already making a list. Where she had gotten the paper and pen from was beyond me. "And then we need to turn you into a vixen."_

_Now it was my turn to blush but I tried to cover it up quickly. "There are these empty Guardian posts just at the outskirts of court. I think that would be suitable."_

"_Yeah", Lissa agreed, picking up my suggestion. "I know which you mean. I think we can prepare one of them into a love nest without much effort. When do you want to start your mission?"_

_Shrugging my shoulders I tried to think of the best date. There was no special date which would mean anything to us, so it really didn't matter. "Let's set the date later when I know Dimitri's guarding schedule. But I think in two weeks it should be suitable."_

"_Okay, then the place and date are set. Now about your attire. There definitely is a shopping trip in order." her green eyes already starting to shine with excitement at the prospect of a female shopping trip. Knowing Lissa she already had planned the trip._

_One week later we really had our shopping trip. Christian had been banned from the trip (I didn't get the impression that he was too sad about not going) so that Dimitri would also have to stay home. Lissa still made a huge secret on what she had in mind when thinking about my attire for the night, but I was sure that I had a rough idea about where we were going. I think "Viktoria's Secret" would sum it up perfectly._

_And I was right again. The "Viktoria's Secret" shop had been her goal and after looking around and staying for what felt like hours, we had found the perfect attire: a black corset, trimmed with red lace, black stockings and a skimpy black satin thong finished off the outfit. Black high heal stilettos would accent my long and slender legs and would also make it easier for me to kiss him. We also went into the "Body Shop" to get some good smelling shampoos and other bath stuff. Returning home, we hid all of our purchases in Lissa's apartment._

_I had wanted to get a head start in preparing the cabin, but Lissa only gave me a smile and told me to stay off said cabin. This was her part now and she wanted to surprise me. Gladly I had accepted and I was absolutely confident in the decorating skills of my friend. She would make it look just perfect for the two of us._

As I was saying, I need to get ravished by my super sexy as hell hot boyfriend and today was the day I would finally achieve my goal.

It was a weekend but Dimitri had guard duty today and I had scheduled him to patrol the outskirts of the court's huge perimeter. It was my task as personal Guardian of the Queen that I also had the position of Head Guardian at the court. And in doing so, I got to plan all the Guardian patrolling rounds and shifts giving me the perfect opportunity to control everything.

As the end of Dimitri's shift was drawing near, I went over to Lissa's apartment to let her help prepare me. By threatening Christian to have no sex for the next month, she had gotten him to stay away from the apartment as far and as long as possible. We would definitely need our time and we didn't want Christian to hint off my boyfriend. Men would stick together in the strangest of times.

Right on time, I knocked on Lissa's door and she opened a few minutes later, smiling widely at me. Entering her spacious apartment, we quickly walked into the large bathroom to start the preparations.

While I soaked in the huge bathtub with the strawberry scented soap suds from the "Body Shop", Lissa brought two cups of hot chocolate to calm my nerves relaxed me a little bit as my thoughts mulled over what I was about to do. Sipping on the hot beverage we talked about anything and everything and Lissa explained to me what she had planned for the next few weeks.

Usually her days were filled with appointments, court meetings, more appointments and other social events so we barely had time to talk privately. Today she had cancelled all her appointments and had taken the time to just be Lissa and Rose again. I really appreciated her thoughtfulness and enjoyed our time tremendously.

After soaking in the bathtub, I stood up to shave in all the appropriate places until my skin was smooth without any stubbles. After I had dried myself off, I tried to get into the new underwear. The skimpy little thing and stockings really had not been a problem, but lacing the corset proved to be more difficult. But with Lissa's help, the sturdy fabric shoved up my boobs and reduced my waist. Looking into the full-length mirror in her bedroom, I was astonished about the effect the corset caused. I certainly would have to use one more often.

Then it was time for make-up and hair. This was the moment I could lean back and relax as Lissa had said, that she would do all of it. And let me tell you, was it worth it: my hair hanging down in lose curls, only the upper half she had pinned back so it wouldn't get into my face too often. Small white pearls where nestled in the curly hair on top of my head and they were accented by my dark hair color perfectly. A few strands hung into my face, giving the whole hairstyle a natural look. The make-up was just as perfect: eyeliner and mascara gave my eyes a somewhat smoky appearance and the lip-gloss accented my full lips just right. All in all I definitely looked shaggable.

"Thanks Liss, that's just perfect. He won't know what hit him!" I said, while pulling her into a tight embrace. I was so thankful for having such a great friend.

Laughing, Lissa also wrapped her arms around me. "You're welcome. I would do anything to make you guys happy. You deserve happiness so much more than I do."

Letting go of me, she put only a few droplets of perfume on my cleavage and wrists before I put on my shoes and wrapped a long cloak around my skimpy outfit. No one besides my sexy Russian would see me like this.

I had timed the end of Dimitri's patrol right with being close to the cabin. As the dangers of Strigoi attacks had risen throughout the past years, the Guardians were obligated to only patrol in pairs. This was the trickiest part as they had been trained to be aware of what was happening. And Dimitri was a master in such things. Due to his training it was very difficult to hide anything from him.

"Okay, let's start the mission!" Lissa said while putting on her own coat, her eyes gleaming with mischief. I think she had warmed up to the whole idea. Maybe next time all this would be the other way? Who knew.

Quickly we made our way towards the outskirts of the court, cutting a path where we would automatically interrupt Dimitri and Celeste on their patrol. As the end of Dimitri's shift was only a few minutes away, we met them close to the cabin. I must say that I was really excited about what was to come but I also was antsy. What if Dimitri wouldn't budge?

We heard their silent chatter before we actually saw them and quickly we started to engage into a silent communication, acting as if we had gone for a stroll to have some privacy. Meeting up with Dimitri and Celeste was a total surprise to us, of course.

"Your majesty. Rose. What are you doing out here?" I heard the deep voice of my boyfriend. He would only address Lissa as Majesty when we weren't alone to keep up the rules. In private he also just called her Lissa which had been achieved by her with ignoring him as long as he had been using her formal title.

Turning around as if I hadn't heard him before, I looked at them astonished. "Dimitri. Celeste. I hadn't heard you." I tried to stay in the shadows of the trees, so neither would see my hair or make-up as this would give away everything. Lissa stood close to my side, also greeting both of them politely. Then she turned around to me:

"Well, I think there is no more to it than I already told you, Rose. I think I'll go back now." She turned back towards Dimitri and Celeste, giving both a kind smile. "I know that your shift is over now, Dimitri. Celeste, will you please escort me back?"

Nodding her approval, they quickly walked off, thanks to Lissa's hurried steps. Hiding my smile, I watched her retreating figure until I couldn't see them in the darkness of the Moroi day anymore. Then I turned back to my personal Russian god.

"Hey. How was your patrol?"

He shrugged his muscled shoulders, sending a bolt of desire to my core. Yeah, he could do that with a simple movement. You understand now why I had been so horny for the past weeks?

"Nothing serious. The same as always. What are you doing out here?" he slowly stepped closer to me, confusion crossing his face as I slowly stepped back. My back was facing the cabin now.

Going backwards step by step, he slowly followed me. When a ray of the pale moonlight had found its way through the thick treetops, flooding me and then he took in my attire for the first time. His breath hitched instantly, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, while his steps grew longer. My heart beat faster at the hungry look that crossed his features finally settled in the dark brown eyes I loved so much. I quickened my steps to keep the distance between us until my back hit the door. Now was the moment I had been anticipating and feared for the past days. What if he would back down again?

Taking a deep breath I hadn't known I was holding, I felt my way towards the handle and slowly pushed it down and opened the door. Dimitri meanwhile had caught up with me, slowly bending down to kiss me. Obviously the thought of running away hadn't crossed his mind. So far. But just as he was about to smash his lips to mine, I stepped into the cabin while grabbing his collar and pulled him inside with me. Then I closed the door, locked it and turned around. He stood there dumb struck as he took in the whole room.

I must say that Lissa had outdone herself. The whole room was lightened by deep red candles in all sizes, filling the room with a soft vanilla aroma. The flickering light caused shadows to move across the room, giving it a romantic atmosphere. Cream and red colored rose petals had been strewn everywhere and even on top of the black satin covers on the big bed. Next to it stood a silver champagne bucket which even held a bottle and two glasses. Oh, I shouldn't forget to mention the handcuffs Lissa had already fastened on the metal head board. That naughty girl!

Before he could recover from the first shock, I silently dropped the coated and stepped closer to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I rested my head on his back. I could feel his chest rising quicker than usual.

I felt him stiffen as I slowly allowed my hands to wander up and down his torso, tracing his defined abs. Turning around, his eyes grew larger than before as he recognized my attire. Realization hit him and to my big astonishment, he wrapped his arms around me, pulled me flush against his body and bent down to claim my lips. The kiss started out passionate but as all the lust and desire finally surfaced and I felt his excitement press against my abdomen.

Moaning out loud when his hips jerked forward, I gently pushed him towards the bed. I wanted him. Now.

As soon as he came into contact with the edge of the bed, I forcefully pushed him down to sit and broke off the kiss to get some air. Whoever said that breathing was important to a body certainly never had such a situation where it was absolutely unnecessary.

Stepping between his legs, I framed his face tenderly and looked deeply into his eyes. Dimitri smiled up at us, showing me just how deep his desire was for me. His hand started to stroke across my hips, his fingers softly following the lines on the corset.

"You're so beautiful, Roza." He whispered, his voice hoarse with lust. His accent was even more prominent now than usually.

Smiling down at him, I pressed my lips against his softly before answering "I love you, Comrade."

This seemed to be the trigger for Dimitri to release all his pent up lust and desire because suddenly he grabbed my hips tighter, pulling me closer towards him. But before he could do anything, I broke his hold on me. "Oh no, this is not the way this works, Dimitri. I'm out on a mission, a mission to seduce my awesomely sexy boyfriend." His stared at me bewildered as his breathing got more labored.

I slowly bent down and pushed down his coat. Then I started to open the buttons on his shirt, letting my lips following the path of the warm skin I found there. After reaching the last button, I made short process of the garment and mercilessly ripped it of him and threw it on the floor behind me.

Dimitri followed my every move, his breathing quickening with each touch of our skin.

Gently pushing him to lay down on his back, I undid the belt and opened his trousers. Though the Guardian attire was quite nice and practical, it was totally unnecessary in such situations. Making short process of it, I pulled the pants down his long and strong legs until it joined the other garments somewhere in the room without further ado.

The bulge in his boxers was clearly visible, showing me just how aroused he was by my antics. I was glad that he obviously had accepted my decision and even enjoyed it.

Avoiding the region of my true need, I softly ran my fingers up and down his thighs and abdomen. Dimitri laid sprawled out before me, his arms above his head and his eyes closed. He breathing was ragged and his manhood even stiffened more. Kneeing down between his legs, I trailed hot wet kisses across his body, eliciting a moan when I kissed the spot just below his chin. It was his weak spot and I had only found out about it when we had made love for the second time ever.

Realizing that this actually was only the third time I would have sex with him, my heart picked up a faster beat and shyness threatened to overcome me.

Obviously feeling my hesitation, Dimitri leant up on his elbows; his eyes only opened halfway, and gave me a reassuring smile. "You're so sexy, my _Roza_. I can hardly keep my hands to myself, especially when you getting me all commando." His voice was a low whisper and whisked me away immediately.

I took off where I had stopped before and let my hand slowly caress the hard bulge in his briefs. A hiss left his mouth, followed by a deep groan when I cupped his balls with my hands. It was all I need to know and so I started a massage of his penis and balls through the boxers.

Quickly I grew annoyed with the cotton that was keeping me away from the main prize so I pulled it off his waist and down his legs. It soon joined the pile of the discarded clothes.

And there he was, standing at his fullest attention. Twitching in anticipation, I slowly bent my head towards the tip, which was covered with a drop of pre-cum already.

"Rose." I lifted my head towards my boyfriend questioningly. "You don't have to do that, if you don't want to."

Giving him a reassuring smile, I bent my head down again wordlessly. My hands started to fondle his balls again when my tongue darted out to touch his penis's head. Immediately Dimitri's whole body jerked, his dick twitching wildly while a deep groan escaped his lips. Being spurred on by the reaction I was able to retrieve from his body, I took him into my mouth.

I immediately loved the feel of the soft skin against my throat and I slowly bobbed my head up and down.

His hands fidgeted on the bed sheets before making their way into my hair, massaging my head softly. Then he slowly guided my head the way he wanted me to caress his penis and I obliged willingly. A soft moan escaped my throat and caused shivers to run down Dimitri's body. Following his wordless instructions, I soon grasped the concept of oral sex and kept on stroking his penis with my tongue while my wet lips moved over it constantly.

His breaths came out in ragged gasps and his body moved on the covers relentlessly. With the administration I was granting him, his penis stiffened even more before he suddenly pulled my head away from it.

I looked at him in confusion, as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't want to cum in your mouth, _Roza_. Not today at least." he choked out between his gasps. Though I was thankful for him to stop before he would force me to do something I wouldn't want, I felt a pang of disappointment. I had wanted to give him pleasure and though I knew he hadn't meant it that way, it felt a little like a rejection. But I forced it aside when I climbed on top of his body, moving my still clothed body seductively.

Connecting our lips, our tongues soon started to fight for dominance while our hands roamed around the other's body. Before I could do anything, Dimitri suddenly pushed me off and onto my back, while positioning me so that my hands where close to the handcuffs.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, while his eyes darted towards the metal toys.

"Of course." I said, reaching my arms above my head so that he only needed to fasten them. He did just as I had anticipated and closed them without them being too tight. Immediately I felt my breath quicken as the feeling of helplessness suddenly washed over me. I immediately loved this game.

Leaning back onto his feet, Dimitri let his gaze wander over my sprawled out body. "You're so beautiful it hurts, _Roza_." he said. "I need to be inside of you so badly."

These words went straight to my core, wetting my pussy even further.

The blatant need evident in his voice was a killer to my self-control.

"Then what's the hold-up, Comrade?" I seductively whispered up to him, while writhing my hips mesmerizingly slow from side to side.

"I just want to enjoy the view, love." He smiled down at me lovingly, before slowly bending down so his lips were able to grace across my heated skin. Dimitri clearly enjoyed whatever I had come up with and I was glad that I had indeed taken the initiative.

His warm fingers softly ghosted across my skin, while his lips left wet butterfly kisses in its trail. They started with kissing my eyebrows, my cheeks and moved lower to outline my lips before wandering even more south. His fingers started their own way towards my breasts which pink perks beneath the corsage where already hardened due to his touches. My breath became slightly ragged at his affectionate touch.

The burn in my core started to increase when his lips started to move across my covered nipples just the way his hands had done previously. The burning sensation travelled throughout my body which was held down by his larger frame and weight. I started to regret allowing him to use the handcuffs as I was becoming desperate to touch him in turn.

Dimitri, being the attentive lover he just was, took his time to explore each valley and hill my outstretched body was presenting him. I could feel the first droplets of sweet covering my skin and I felt as if it had gotten even hotter in here. Was it just me?

Slowly his lips travelled their way down my belly while his hands started a soft massage of my thighs, opening them so he fitted in between. When his lips went even more south, my breath hitched as I caught on his intentions. His hands softly pulled down my thong. Would he really do something like this? Being slightly embarrassed, I tried to stop him.

"Comrade, you don't …"

But he cut me off by looking up and his brown eyes connected with mine. His lust and desire were clearly visible, letting me shiver in delight. "I'm not doing anything I don't want, _Roza_." Then he bent down again and his kissed me right on my now opened and dropping wet core, making me hissing out in desire. Ohm what that man could do with his skilled tongue!

Enjoying the sensations the movements of his tongue in my wet folds caused, I slowly felt the pressure rise in my abdomen. My orgasm was close and my breathing got more and more ragged simultaneously. Dimitri's hand was drawing circles on my thigh while the other stroked near my clit, never quite reaching for it. Suddenly his tongue entered my tight channel, the sensations nearly pushing me over the edge. But not yet.

Obviously Dimitri was on the more devilish side today, as he slowed down his ministrations until my breathing returned to a somewhat normal speed. Then he picked up where he had left, quickly getting me all riled up again.

"Comrade!" I panted, my voice portraying my despair. But again he stopped, giving me a devilish grin.

"Patience," he whispered against my open center.

Groaning up in frustration I gave him my most furious look I could muster given the situation. It didn't change anything.

Again his lips and tongue played there game but suddenly I felt his hands wandering upwards my body again. Before long I felt his lips slowly following the path of his hands, until they had reached the laces of the corsage and pulling them open on whole at a time. My heart raced when h softly pushed away the fabric and gazed down at my breasts. Given it had been several weeks until he had seen my naked last time, but now he was just enjoying the view.

My body felt as if it was on fire. Desire and lust raced through me like molten lava, heating up every small place within my body. I could hardly breathe through all the heat and sexual need I felt. A fire was burning me up from inside out and I was loosing my patience until Dimitri would extinguish it.

"Comrade, please …" I was begging now for him to just push himself deep inside of me where I needed him most.

A wicked smile graced his lust filled features, his eyes shining with delight. "Oh _Roza_! You're so impatient." he chuckled while he continued what he had started before without hurrying up.

Urg, I needed him. Now!

"I want you inside of me." I panted when his lips closed around the peaks of my nipples. "Now!"

Again he chuckled, but I already felt him positioning his erect member on my tight and wet entrance and I almost screamed when he pushed himself in my already waiting channel suddenly. I felt myself balling my hands into fists out of pure agony as he started the rhythm that even was older than time itself. I wanted to touch him, to feel his muscles moving beneath the warm and soft skin but moreover I wanted to push him to go faster. That's what I just needed right now.

When suddenly my hands became free of the handcuffs, I quickly wrapped my arms around the broad shoulders of my boyfriend. Pushing my abdomen against his, we both groaned out at the friction this created. Oh boy, we were in for a ride!

Our lips found together in a most passionate kiss, our tongues dueling with each other.

Breathing was becoming more and more difficult as the desire level rose and deep down I felt the first signs of an orgasm approaching fast. Dimitri must have felt the same as he suddenly increased the speed with which he was pushing himself deep into my wet folds, hitting my sweet spot more often.

There was just now way to form coherent words anymore. Deep groans and lustful moans filled the small cabin; the heat seemingly rose at the passion for our lovemaking. The feelings that cursed through my body were breathtakingly beautiful and I enjoyed each kiss, lick or push Dimitri granted me. I loved him to death.

The pressure in my abdomen was rising until I was so close. Bringing me close to my breaking point previously had even strengthened this orgasm as my guts tightened and tightened.

"Ah …" I would have screamed at the still increasing pressure rose into new heights.

His trusts were becoming more urgent and uncontrolled and I knew that Dimitri also was close. Very close indeed.

Our breathing was ragged and a thin sheen of sweat covered out bodies as Dimitri softly whispered into my ear "Cum with me, _Roza_."

And with one final deep trust of his large and hard member we both tumbled over the edge and fell down from our heavenly height. Deep groans erupted in our throats as his hot seamen streamed into me. My inner muscles clenched around his pulsing member, milking even the smallest drop from him.

Trying to regain our breath, I looked up at him smiling happily. "I love you, Comrade!"

Receiving one of his rare and most beautiful smiles in return, he whispered to my lips "I love you even more, my _Roza_!" before kissing me softly.

This is what I've had in mind when preparing this mission: making love with the most important person in my life: Dimitri Belikov, my boyfriend, my love, my soul mate. Kissing him back deeply I tried to show him all of what I felt for him with this one kiss. I was, am and will forever be in love with him.

Feeling him stiffen still buried deep within me, I couldn't suppress a giggle. "In for another round, Comrade? But this time you will be wearing the hand cuffs!" I said before pulling him in for another round of hot sinful kisses.

What else is there to say than: Mission complete!


End file.
